


The Prime Minister's Kiss List

by gim



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gim/pseuds/gim
Summary: The many kisses shared between Ferdinand and Hubert, as described by Prime Minister himself.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 36
Kudos: 43





	1. Hubert's "first" kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a quick writing exercise and before I knew it, I did like seven of those, haha. First published on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/gimladen), now revised and beta'd by wonderful [GoldenThreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenThreads/works) to be posted here for easier access.

My Dearly Beloved Hubert,

I only arrived at the old dukedom of Aegir an hour ago and I already miss you. To be more precise, I started missing you the moment I left Enbarr. But alas, our duties, for all the times they make us work tightly together, keep us apart just as much. Do not misunderstand, I take my job very seriously and carry out my duties with all the meticulousness they require. That doesn’t stop my heart from calling out to you - even if my mind reminds it that we shall see each other in a few days' time.

I suppose that insistent tugging in my chest turned my mood toward yearning and reminiscing. Searching for an outlet for those feelings swelling in my chest, I turned to these pages - although they are unlikely to be sent off with the rest of the missives that the messenger will take back to Enbarr. I wonder, do you remember - a silly question, I know; for all your disdain for sentimentality you have an excellent memory - do you recall the first time you kissed me? I mean the first time you took the initiative, that is.

It started much like any other day - after I freshened up from my morning ride, I was on my way to meet with Fiora, and you were walking with me, as our paths overlapped for a time. We were courting for what, four moons at that time? Well, not officially, as you were rather assertive about keeping our relationship a secret. And while I know you are adamant it was to do with our safety, I am almost positive there was something else there- But that’s not what this is about.

We reached the point where we were to part ways, and you were silent for a long moment, staring at me so intently I almost felt naked under your gaze. Only after confirming we were alone did you step closer and Saints, the intensity in your eyes could have burned me to cinders right there. For a moment I suspected there was some important secret you had to share with me, away from prying ears and eyes. Instead you…  
You trailed the side of my jaw with your fingers, lifting my head up so we were face to face. And then you leaned over, placing your lips on mine in a quick and chaste, but unmistakable, kiss. 

Before I could kiss you back you pulled away. I had no time to react as you wished me a good day. Not waiting for my response, you turned around and stalked off, leaving me utterly baffled in the middle of the corridor. After a minute or two I shook off my initial shock and proceeded to my meeting. And yet, my thoughts for the rest of the day were about you, and how the enchanting green of your eyes clashed with the deep pink of your cheeks.

You look so lovely when you are flustered. I know you hate it when I say it, but I cannot help myself - that is simply the truth. I take great pride in the fact that I am one of the few people who have the privilege of seeing you like this - even though flustering you is surprisingly easy, I have found over the years. Even with a ring on a finger and a vow in a heart, all it takes is to place a kiss on your hand or to brush your hair out of your face for your cheeks to gain this alluring warm hue.

Perhaps I shall let you read this note after all, if only to watch your frown deepen as you continue, until I cannot hold back anymore and have to kiss it off your lips, undoubtedly making you flustered yet again.

Faithfully yours,  
Ferdinand von Aegir


	2. the sleepy kiss

Darling,

How you keep surprising me after all these years, I will never know. And yet here I am, utterly distracted by you. It takes great effort not to let it show, but to tell the truth, I am downright giddy thinking about what happened this morning. Fiora undoubtedly noticed my good mood when she came by earlier for her briefing, if her face is anything to go by. 

It’s no use - I won’t be able to focus unless I share it with someone. And since you’d probably be very cross with me if I did, I suppose this note addressed to you must suffice. Perhaps it’s better this way - you will probably try to deny you ever did anything like this, thus putting it in writing while it is still fresh in my mind might convince you. So, regrettably, my other duties have to wait, as I cannot waste another minute.

I woke up as usual, when the first rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains. I welcomed them with a smile. You, on the other hand, grumbled and tried to face away - an arduous task, since at the same time you refused to let go of me. You really ought to finally accept the fact that when you sleep you cling to me like an overprotective octopus, all your limbs wrapped tightly around my frame. Being used to your morning grumpiness, I tried to untangle myself so I could start my day and let you go back to sleep, but you refused to let go. If anything, you actually hung onto me tighter, grumbling how you only just got comfortable. As adorable as it was, it made me wonder at what hour exactly you went to bed. We really need to have a talk about your sleeping habits... but I digress.

Only when I used my ‘Prime Minister Voice’ (I still have no idea why you call it that - I am always a Prime Minister, whether I use it or not) you finally, if begrudgingly, pulled away. I could hardly understand you, groggy as you were, but I believe you complained about my “ridiculous schedule”, while also calling me a “heartless monster”. Trying my best not to laugh at your sleep-deprived misery, I asked if there was something I could do to make it up to you. You ceased your complaining to instead squint at me, seemingly mulling my question over very solemnly. Finally, you lifted your hand and tapped one finger against my lips.

You made your point very clearly, and I was more than happy to oblige your request.

Kissing you in the morning always feels special. Combing through your hair, which somehow behaves even less than usual. That low grumble in your chest, something between a hum and a gasp, vibrating through your whole body as I press close. Even your morning breath that sticks to your throat with remnants of sleep. The fact that I am the only person allowed to see you like this, so removed from the pristine propriety of your position, leaves me basically breathless with wonder.

That must be why it was so much harder to leave your side and get ready to start my day. Perhaps you planned for this all along, you scoundrel - I wouldn’t put it past you. Still, despite my resolve being tested, I pulled away from what was basically a kiss good morning and a kiss goodnight in equal measure. Sated for now, you gave me one last smile before burying yourself under the covers.

It’s a shame I probably won’t be able to see your reaction when you discover this note on your nightstand once you wake. In that case, I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day.

Until we see each other in the evening,  
Still endlessly smitten,  
Ferdinand von Aegir


	3. the kiss of worry

Hubert von Vestra,

~~What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? Clearly not, otherwise you wouldn’t~~

~~You have no right to call me reckless ever again. I simply will not have it, not when you~~

Just look at me, sitting at your bedside, pouring all my frustrations onto the parchment, because I refuse to let the matter rest and wait for you to finally wake up. For you will wake up, and we will have words then. Or maybe we won’t, as my relief over having you back will be greater than my ire - not by much, mind you, as you gave me the fright of a lifetime.

Can you imagine how I felt when I found you, surrounded by the cooling bodies of your opponents, you yourself unmoving and slumped against the tree? At that moment I thought you dead. The dread I felt then… I cannot even begin to describe it. Only when I’d fallen to my knees in front of you, with barely an inch of distance between us, could I determine that you were, in fact, merely unconscious but still drawing breath. Relief crashed into me and for a while all I could do was kneel at your side, trying to calm my rampaging heart. I faintly noticed my face was wet, although I could not tell for certain when the tears actually started falling.

Some distant voice in my mind urged me to bring you to a healer, so despite all my limbs feeling like lead, I tried to carefully take you in my arms. That was when I noticed how your gloves and the cuffs of your sleeves had basically disintegrated. If even the fabric created to endure magical force crumpled to ash… You must’ve truly gone beyond your limit. Not for the first time, if your hands are any indication. 

Your resolve to always wear gloves at least makes sense now. No doubt you realise how livid Edelgard would be if she knew. She’d most likely tell you to stop pushing yourself. An order you’d soundly ignore, stubborn man that you are. “There is no price too great for Her Majesty’s success”, I can practically hear you say.

There was so much I wanted to say to you at that moment. I wanted to scream at you for disregarding your health like that. I wanted to shake you, because how dare you scoff at the help offered by your friends, so readily available? And yet, no matter how much I ached, I could not deny how such a clear sign of devotion, forever carved into your skin, also filled my heart with adoration - a different kind of ache, I suppose.

I held your hands in mine, the need to find a healer for you shamefully forgotten in the moment. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did next. In a swell of emotions I lifted your hands and brought them to my lips. A prayer for your recovery. An acknowledgment of all your silent sacrifice. A selfish wish you would come to rely on me.

I know asking you to stop would be futile, but I want you to know you need only ask and I’d do anything in my power to lessen your burdens. For I

_(ink trails off and smudges at the end where the note was crumpled and discarded under the infirmary bed in a hurry)_


	4. the heated kiss

My heart,

Faerghus is much colder than I remember. Who would have thought that the air could be so frigid by the end of Harpstring Moon. That said, I’d like you to hold off any complaints about my hosts’ hospitality - they provided all the necessities to keep me warm, welcoming me with a generous goblet of mulled mead and padding my bed with the softest furs. While I appreciate all that most genuinely, I simply cannot wait to get back to Enbarr, with its breezy air that always smells of flowers and the ocean.

While I was assured there are a plethora of activities to enjoy in Fhirdiad in the evening, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to properly enjoy them while fearing my toes would freeze off at any moment. So I did something you will undoubtedly find rather amusing coming from me - I used the weariness from the road as an excuse to lock myself in my room. And before you judge me, I’d like to remind you that you handle cold even worse than I, as if you truly were some cold-blooded lizard so many take you for (but don’t worry - you make for a very handsome lizard, as far as I’m concerned).

After fetching another glass of mead from the kitchen and igniting a sizable fireplace in my room, I happily wrapped myself in all the blankets and furs provided, forming a rather comfortable cocoon from which I am writing this very letter. My teeth finally stopped chattering and that’s a victory in my book, small as it is. Still, I’m quite certain I won’t be truly warm until I am back home, in your arms. Like when you held me before I set off, when you…

Hubert, just thinking about it again makes my whole face flush. It was so much more surprising since until then you seemed fine. You had no objections when the idea of my travel first came up. You didn’t bat an eye when it was settled that I’ll be gone for three weeks. All the preparations and arrangements, and not a peep from you was heard. Given all that, of course I thought nothing of your offer to escort me to the carriage. If anything I would have been offended if you didn’t see me off. 

How could I expect you’d actually pull me into one of the alcoves and pin me against the wall?

You held me so tightly for a moment I believed you’d never let go. You wished me safe travels, and yet made no move to continue to our destination. Was it at that moment that you realised you’d miss me? No, that can’t be it - perhaps only then you allowed it to show. I was only mostly teasing when I asked you for a kiss to ensure good fortune. How could I forget that you never do things by halves.

For all the passion you captured my lips with, you still had enough consciousness to cradle the back of my head in your hand, lest I hit the wall. It was truly sweet, unlike the kiss itself, which was… Saints, Hubert, it was as if you were starved and only I could satiate you.

And I wished for nothing more than to be devoured.

Seems like you knew perfectly well what you were doing when you later told me to keep you in my thoughts. For the memory of you and that moment we shared is bound to warm me up even on the most freezing nights.

Thinking of you most ardently,  
Ferdinand von Aegir


	5. the kiss given in sickness

_  
~~~  
For Minister von Vestra_

_Please accept this humble gift  
As a sign of my most sincere gratitude_

_Prime Minister von Aegir  
~~~  
_

My Precious Jewel,

You were indubitably rather surprised when the page brought such a colorful bouquet into your office, and something tells me the included card didn’t do much to lift your bafflement. “I did nothing requiring thanks, much less any gifts.” That thought most likely crossed your mind, I presume? Hence this additional letter, to enlighten you that you do, in fact, deserve gratitude.

The last time I was bedridden for so long due to sickness was when I was seven, I believe. Plenty of time to forget how utterly miserable it is. It’s not just about the fever or the constant shivers, as troublesome as they are.

No, the thing that threatened to be my undoing was the inertness. My body lost all strength, leaving me unable to even get out of bed for a short walk. A crying shame to miss the last warm days of Horsebow Moon, confined to my room like that.

As if that wasn't enough, the constant fog over my mind made it impossible to use that time to catch up on work. I so loathe such idleness - it makes me feel useless, like I'm wasting away. A sentiment you obviously understand and share with me. That must be the reason you decided to take over some part of my work while I was indisposed (yes, Fiora told me all about the ‘negotiations’ you two had over that topic). I am aware you may try to pass this off as merely taking care of your own duties. After all, ensuring everything runs smoothly at all times is very much your ministerial obligation. Such an explanation might have worked if it weren’t for all the other ways, big and small, you tried to help me in my time of need. Don't try to deny it, arguing you were barely by my side while I was bedridden. Yes, you could not attend to me personally, but your subtle touch was very much noticeable.

Each day the check ups were timed with a precision only you could enforce. Meredith, the nurse taking care of me, would not admit it, but I know you - even from a distance, you supervised every aspect of my recuperation (something tells me you yourself would get sick with worry if you weren’t able to do so). But that is not all. Did you know the meals you prepare have a very distinct flavor? Must be something about your peculiar way of seasoning. How about the little bundles of blooms that found their way onto my nightstand every other day, later accompanied by some light reading to aid me in my boredom? Not to mention…

Yes, I am referring to the very first night of my bedrest, when you quietly slipped into the room, convinced I was asleep. How fiendish of you, only allowing to show such raw worry and tender care when you thought I couldn’t witness it. How fortunate my fever kept me up this one time. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to feel your fingers, so cool against my heated skin, gently combing my hair from my sweaty forehead. Nor would I hear your soft urging whispered against my temple, telling me to take all the rest I need.

What a shame it would be if I missed how you kissed the crown of my head, letting your lips linger for a moment. Into this one simple gesture you poured so much feeling - your concern, your wish for my well-being, your love. Even just thinking about it threatens to burst my chest open from all the affection.

But that doesn’t explain the flowers, you say? On the contrary, my dearest - I wanted you to know how much I appreciate all you did for me. Or shall I say, all you do, constantly, relentlessly, each and every day. I just want you to know - I see you, and all your tireless effort. You might not need gratitude, but I want you to know you have it all the same.

Forever grateful to have you by my side,  
Ferdinand von Aegir

P.S. Please make sure to place the flowers on the side table - there they should get the right amount of sunlight


	6. the kiss caused by a cat

To my most cherished lover,

Hubert, my darling, my heart. I never thought I’d see the day. You always talk about how you are able to distance yourself and look at things from a purely logical perspective, you even pride yourself on that front. And yet, when push came to shove, your emotions got the better of you, as it’s so painfully obvious you were jealous over me.

Normally, I would take offence - I made my feelings toward you abundantly clear. For you to even subconsciously doubt them should be unthinkable. In any other circumstances, it would make me feel quite hurt. Except, you were jealous because of a cat.

Surely you did not anticipate things would turn out this way when you all but adopted that Hresvelgion Whisker before we finally departed Garreg Mach and left for Enbarr. Although if anyone asked, you'd insist he snuck into a wagon on his own accord. Most would probably believe you - one would have to look a bit more carefully to notice all the little signs that you became attached to the little fellow. Said attachment was apparently tested earlier.

The fleeting look of confusion on your face when you entered my room for our appointed tea and coffee break was certainly amusing. I know little Elvi rarely chooses me as his company, so seeing him splayed on my lap was rather unusual. But I’d like to believe he finally warmed up to me, if his behaviour today was any indication. So you must forgive my enthusiasm to scratch his head and play little games with him. He really is a charming little thing, isn’t he? Any other day, you would probably agree with that sentiment, even if in thought only. 

At first I didn’t notice your silence, but you shouldn’t blame me - you’re hardly one for idle chit chat. So imagine my surprise when I lifted my head and saw your stormy visage. Taken aback, I wanted to ask what got you so agitated, but before I could get any words out, you stood up so abruptly you almost knocked over the table. For a moment I thought I offended you in some way (now I realise that it is partially true), so you intended to leave. Who would have thought you’d grab Elvi by the scruff and all but toss him outside the door?

All of that left me quite speechless. Just when I thought things couldn't get more shocking, of course you found the way, striding toward me with such a grim expression before straddling my thighs. “Do I have your attention now?”, you asked in that low growl that always makes me shiver. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t answer, as my lips became rather occupied.

Still, I must say - now I’m even more glad Elvi took a liking to me, if only because I got undeniable proof that you cherish the moments we spend together so fervently. I shall keep that in mind from now on, lest some other distraction threaten to disturb us again.

Still awed, and honestly rather breathless,  
Ferdinand von Aegir


	7. the drunken kiss

#### Urgent, Confidential

Classified Information to be read by Hubert von Vestra only

~~~

Albreht, I know you have your orders, but please believe I only have your best interest in mind when I strongly advise you to stop reading further and just pass this letter to Hubert as is.

_(an assortment of little swirls and doodles acting as buffer)_

Dear Hubert,

How are you feeling? I know Manuela has some well-tried remedies for headache and nausea - you should consult her when you are strong enough to leave your room. You’ve been locked in there for a better part of the day - at this point I cannot tell if you do this out of necessity, or avoidance.

Don’t toss this letter into a waste bin just yet - despite what you might believe, I did not write with an intention of mocking you. On the contrary, I would like to offer some insight about last night, since parts of it apparently slipped your mind. At least, it seems that way, if our short talk this morning is any indication. Such blank spots in your otherwise perfect memory must be infuriating, and we all know you have too much pride to ask anyone for clarification. I’d say coming forward to fill in the gaps on my own volition should work as a suitable compromise.

I trust you at least remember the reason for yesterday’s celebration - you might not be the sentimental type, but it was obvious that even you wanted the birthday party we prepared for Bernadetta to be a success. Must be why you finally accepted the glass of wine offered by Dorothea, despite your initial obduracy. Don’t get me wrong, I am glad you did - for once you didn’t feel or act like a glorified chaperon. Although, given what happened later, I understand your previous reluctance to join in the drinking.

Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything outrageous at first. Only small things betrayed your altered state. Like your eyes, shining a little bit brighter. Or your smile, a bit more honest as it illuminated your face, as much as you tried to hide it behind your hands. Truly, among all the commotion, one would have to pay close attention to notice these changes. Your merriment became obvious to everyone only after you finished your glass.

Caspar had just concluded his story of that time he set the sofa on fire - the one he always tells once he has enough ale in him. As entertaining as it is, at best it managed to make you exhale forcefully through your nose to indicate any amusement. So imagine our surprise when all the little snorts and giggles coming from everyone were drowned out by a loud thud of your head hitting the table, further punctuated by the wild laugh you let out.

For a moment we could only stare, first at you, then at each other. Edelgard carefully asked if you were fine, at which point you immediately straightened and assured her (with only the barest hint of a slur in your voice) that you were feeling “most splendid”, as you’ve put it. In an attempt to prove it, you stood up, and instantly fell to the floor, much like a knocked over plank of wood.

In the panic that ensued we suspected many things - a poison with weird side effects, the lack of sleep catching up to you, or “finally snapping under all the pressure” (Linhardt’s words, not mine). Bernadetta was beside herself, insisting it was somehow her fault, until Petra looked over to your empty glass and asked if any of us had ever seen you drink more than a celebratory sip of sparkling wine. You couldn’t witness the silence that followed, knocked out and cradled in Edelgard’s lap, but I assure you - it was very telling.

When Edelgard suggested you should rest, of course I offered to escort you to your room. Just as I leaned over to take you in my arms, you awoke, blinking at me in confusion. I tried to explain what was happening, but before I could get any words out, you smiled so blissfully that I was momentarily stunned into silence. “Good morning, Ferdinand”, you said before cupping my face and kissing me sweetly. Well, that was certainly one way for our friends to find out about our relationship. Although I cannot tell you their reactions, as I ran out of the room, still holding you in my arms.

Still, the chat we had as I walked us to your room was most pleasant. Even intoxicated, you have a way with words - describing my hair in the moonlight as “fire trapped under ice” was very poetic, even if a little nonsensical. And while I stand by my request to put further compliments in a letter, I suppose I can make an exception and accept them whispered directly into my ear from time to time.

I’ll spare you the details of my efforts to make you drink some water and go to bed (as amusing as it was to watch you convince your cat to undergo spy training). This little “report” should be enough to answer any questions you might have about last night. If there are still some matters you would like to discuss, you are always welcome in my office - but maybe try to avoid any of our friends if you do decide to come over.

Wishing you a speedy recovery,  
Ferdinand von Aegir

**Author's Note:**

> You can come visit me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/gimladen), I sometimes run polls what kiss prompt should be next in this series.


End file.
